machinerobofandomcom-20200216-history
Crasher
The female Crasher was one of Cy-Kill's most loyal Renegades, despite a having somewhat manic personality. One of her favored pastimes is participating in demolition derbies. Under interrogation, she admitted to having a crush on Leader-1 before the Guardians and Renegades began their struggle. Unlike most Gobots, she rarely seems to use her hand-mounted blasters, instead using a trademark attack wherein she stamps her foot on the ground to create a powerful earthquake-style energy discharge that could track its victim in much the same manner as a heat-seeking missile. Crasher's seeming state of near-madness effectively renders her fearless, and she has an ongoing grudge with the Guardian Turbo, rarely avoiding a chance to battle him. However, she tends to take any defeat or challenge very personally. Despite her gender, unlike many 1980s female cartoon characters, Crasher is shown to be treated equally compared to her male counterparts, and is feared by most Guardians. Animated series Crasher appears in almost every episode, usually as a featured character. It is revealed that once Crasher enjoyed Gobot demolition derbies and at one time had a crush on Leader-1. In the pilot series "The Battle for Gobotron" Crasher and Cop-Tur aid Cy-Kill when he steals the astrobeam and escapes Gobotron to Earth. In "It's The Thought That Counts" episode #6 Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher, Geeper-Creeper, Pincher, and Snoop attack a lab, but it is defended by Leader-1, Baron Von Joy, Blaster, Dozer, Dumper, Road Ranger, Scooter, Scratch and Turbo. Although the Guardians were winning the battle, an accidental backfire from Baron Von Joy's weapon allows the Renegades to escape. In "Doppleganger" episode #23 Cy-Kill, Cop-Tur, Crasher and Snoop attack Leader-1, Turbo, Scooter and Small Foot. Crasher wounds Small Foot. After attaining recordings of the Guardians the Renegades retreat. Using the recordings Cy-Kill has Herr Fiend program robot duplicates of the Guardians. When demonstrating Space Bender weapon to Unicom, Leader-1 learns that the Renegades ware attacking Washington. The Renegades ambush Leader-1 and replaced him with his duplicate. Leading the Command Center back to Gobotron and getting rid of Scooter and Small Foot the Renegades then release duplicates of Path Finder, Rest-Q, Van Guard and Turbo. Small Foot and Scooter are able to capture the Turbo duplicate and learn where their friends are being held. Cy-Kill then replaces Good Knight. Using the duplicate Turbo the Guardians infiltrate the Renegade base, free the captured Guardians and escape from Spoons and Fitor. Although blocked by the Renegades, Scooter uses a hologram of Zod to make the Renegades flee. Making it back to Gobotron the Guardians are attacked by the Guardian duplicates. The real Guardians are able to defeat their duplicates with the aid of the real Zeemon, Hans-Cuff and Rest-Q. Cy-Kill then arrives in Thrustor with more duplicates, but Small Foot is able to stop with robots using the Space Bender, which fuses their robot brains. In "Scooter Enhanced" episode #24 Scooter and Small Foot join Nick and A.J. to watch a car stunt show which is attacked by Crasher, Buggyman and Fly Trap. Small Foot fights Buggyman and defeats him, but the Renegades regain the upper hand until the Guardians are rescued by Leader-1 and Turbo who arrived in Power Suits. Cy-Kill vows to gain Power Suits for the Renegades. Scooter decids he needed more firepower, so he has Baron Von Joy remove his damaged holo projector in favor of a blaster unit. Screw Head, Bad Boy and Cop-Tur are sent to attack Unicom bases and distract the Guardians while Cy-Kill, Crasher and Scorp attempt to take the suits from the Guardian Command Center. Small Foot and Scooter are able to delay the Renegades until Leader-1 and Turbo return to chase away the Renegades. Realizing he is a better Guardian with his holo projector, Scooter has it reinstalled. Crasher appears in the GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords film. Toys *''Gobots'' Crasher (white) (1983) :Crasher’s toy was a re-release of the Machine Robo Porsche Robo figure. It was first issued by Tonka in 1983, in an authentic white Rothmans Porsche livery (of the 1982-87 factory team). *''Gobots'' Crasher (black) (1984) :From the outset the character was black/red in the cartoon, and by 1984 the toy was recolored to match Crasher's on-screen appearance. There was a variant of the stickers on this toy. One having a solid white background behind the "1" on the arms, the other having a red stripe above the white. *''Machine Robo'' Sports Car (1993) :In 1993, the white version (with a new sticker sheet) was issued as "Sports Car" (the trademark "Crasher" now belonging to Hasbro) in Bandai's Robo Machines range. External links * Crasher's section at Toy Archive.com -- Black and Rothsmans' White * Crasher's section at Counter-X.net Category:Renegades Category:Gobots